


Pouring Silver

by diamondgore



Category: Generation X (Comic), New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, First date Jitters, using cess' ability inappropriately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: Prompt: PatientRoxy & Cessily have never been good at the first date thing.





	Pouring Silver

**Author's Note:**

> This is...my first time writing this paring, but I hope I did them justice! This was a lot of fun to write.

Roxy had never been patient. It came from a few years of being spoiled as a child at the expense of her parents, and it never quite went away. Being a superhero required a lot of patience, but being a superhero was her job, and not her life---maybe it was her life, but there were lines to be drawn between waiting for your ride to the restaurant and trying to coax a child to come to her. 

 

“Damn it, where is he?” Roxy struggled with the touchpad of her phone. Having a body made out of diamond was rough, as her phone didn’t always respond to her touches. She frowned at her phone as the driver cancelled, but kept herself from throwing the phone in a fit of rage at the floor. Two years of therapy at the hands of Paige had made her a lot less angry, and a lot more calm. 

 

“Another one canceled?” Cessily asked. She was pacing back and forth behind Roxy in an attempt to beat the time. She hated the fact that they’ve been waiting for a whole hour when their reservations were in thirty minutes. She sat down on the stairs of the school’s entrance and put her hands in her lap. Part of her wanted to melt into a puddle on the ground, this was her first official date with Roxy and yet it was turning out to be a complete and utter disaster. 

 

Her body was starting to lose her it's well defined form and drip slowly onto the ground. Thank the Heavens that Roxy wasn’t looking at her or else she would have died of the embarrassment and evaporated into a toxic cloud of mercury, probably. She watched Roxy talk on the phone, in her forced superhero tone, the one she used to be nice, or she attempted to watch Roxy as her forehead dripped onto her eyes. 

 

If there was one thing that could go right this year, Cessily wished it could be this. She wished that she had some sort of suggestion to give Roxy to fix a problem that she felt she was the root of. Cessily was never the kind of girl to beat herself up over the small things that went wrong in her life things that weren’t her fault but she couldn’t help but feel that this was specifically her fault. She knew both her and Roxy had visible mutations, and that would make most drivers scared to pick them up, but Cessily was much more-- _ eldritch horror _ than Roxy. 

 

Roxy was still pacing and speaking into the phone, verbally viscrating the person on the other end of it. Cessily tried to follow Roxy’s movements but all of a sudden Roxy had managed to disappear from her line of sight. She was suddenly looking up at the night sky. 

 

_ Oh no. _

 

“So you’re telling me no one can pick us up? We’re in New York fuckin’ City!” Roxy yelled into the phone. “You just don’t want to pick us up because we’re a bunch of muties right? Just say that next time!”

 

She hung up with a sense of triumph, shoving her phone into her pocket. Telling that man off filled her with some sort of pride. If the date went badly, at least she had a really good feeling of satisfaction warming up her chest. 

 

She turned around to see that her date had disappeared, was she being stood up, even though Cessily was clearly here a few moments ago? Perhaps she went inside to grab lipstick or perfume? It was a shame if the latter was what had happened. However, she noticed something once she peaked at the stairs, her boots, were now coated in a thin silver liquid. This confused Roxy for a moment before she heard a whimper coming in from the liquid on the ground. 

 

“Jeez, Cess, is this you?” Roxy kneeled into the puddle and scooped some of it up into her hands. She heard the puddle moan again. “Does this hurt?” 

 

A pair of lips formed in the liquid that she was holding. “No, I don’t really feel anything. I mean I do, right now I’m really embarrassed.” Cessily’s voice was a quiet thing. She usually managed to command the entire room with her presence, but right now she was barely a whisper in the world. 

 

“Do you need help being put back together? I’m not really sure what I can do right now. I never really...see you like this.”

 

“Do you mind pouring me back into the rest of my body?” Cessily asked, and Roxy obliged, and gently tipped her hands to the ground, letting the mercury flow down. 

 

It took a few moments for Cessily to reform, her body gleaming in the pale moonlight of early winter. Roxy took off her bright red leather jacket and placed it on Cessily’s shoulders to cover her up. Cessily reached for her skirt to cover up her legs. 

 

“I’m sorry about that, Roxy. I didn’t mean to turn into a puddle of you know, mercury.” 

 

“It’s okay. I’m guessing these things happen often?” Roxy sat down on the cold stone ground next to her girlfriend. 

 

“Not really. Only around you apparently. I’m sorry this is a little new to me. This everything is a little new to me, and now I’m sitting on school grounds naked.” Cessily gestured at the both of them. “I’m not usually this shy.” 

 

Roxy wrapped an arm around Cessily’s waist, pulling her closer. Their bodies were both ice cold, but there was definitely some heat in between them. Roxy pulled her into a hug, and Cessily could, quite literally, melt into her arms as she rested her head on Roxy’s shoulders.

 

“It looks like we might have to take things slow if that’s the case. I don’t mind being patient with you. I can’t have you melt into a puddle everytime we try going on a date.” Roxy said, and she could swear she could feel Cessily smiling into her shoulder.  “Right now, how about I just help you get dressed again?” 

 

At least their next date wouldn’t be as disastrous. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @[diamondsynth](https://diamondsynth.tumblr.com).


End file.
